Una cena especial
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: una noche romantica, que nunca olvidaran...juntos, los dos lejos de todo, solo el uno teniendose al otro


Una cena especial, para alguien tan especial…

Nunca antes yo había sentido esto  
Hasta que te conocí  
Pienso en ti como siempre  
Y no puedo ni dormir

Remus se encontraba nervioso y cantaba, hoy seria ese gran día con esa gran mujer, todo tenia que ser perfecto, se despertó temprano se baño, todo tenia que ser perfecto para ese alguien tan especial…se visito de mezclilla con una playera pegada al cuerpo…se marca perfectamente… su silueta…varonil…ese atuendo lo Eligio Sirius

Lucirás! Perfecto! Con mi ayuda…-le había dicho en la cena

Por supuesto…lucirás como todo un rey…para tu reina.-agrego James.

Bueno….que le pondremos.-cuestiono Sirius

Veremos su baúl.-afirmo….

Chicos…-decía Remus apenado…Petter…comía…

Petter…-susurro…James…

Petter.-esta vez lo hizo Sirius…comía y comía….

Petter-gritaron esta vez ambos…se cayo de la silla…rebotaba como pelota….

**En otra parte de la mesa…**

Mañana.-dijo una chica de pelo rubio oscuro…muy pensativa…

Nos da poco tiempo.-afirmo una de pelo negro

Muy poco…tenemos que hacerlo…rápido….muy rápido.-afirmo una tercera…de cabello color violeta….

Chicas…solo saldremos.-afirmo una cuarta apenada.

NO ES SOLO UNA CITA.-grito la rubia

ES TU CITA.-Grito la morena.

CON EL LOBITO SEXY.-grito la del cabello violeta…

ASÍ QUE.-gritaron las tres…

Si….-ella dijo

CONFÍA EN NOSOTRAS.-gritaron las tres…

Hoy practicara ese hechizo, este era su ultimo año en la escuela, y la había encontrado a la mujer de su vida…

Eres alguien tan especial  
Contigo todo brilla aún más  
Has logrado regresar el Sol a su lugar

Se la llevo, la alejo de todo ese mundo mundano a su amada a al amor de su vida aquella joven que le había robado el corazón…

A donde iremos Remus.-preguntaba la joven con alegría, la llevaba el amor de su vida, entre sus brazos.

Al fin del mundo si es necesario, a donde nadie nos moleste, donde pueda decirte cuanto te amor y te quiero sin que nadie…lo oiga solo tu y yo.-dijo el…nunca había sido su fuerte la poesía pero ella le despertaba cada fibra de amor de su corazón.

Remus.-dijo la joven de cabello castaño, con su suave cabello…al aire…ambos montaron una escoba….

Aquí sobre el cielo, quiero pedirte….pedirte que te conviertas en mi todo, y nada, que seas esas persona con la que quiero compartir todos los días de mi vida, esa persona que siempre quiero ver al despertarme y sentirla cercas de mi, esas personas que sea la madre de mis hijos, quiero…que… SEASSS MI ESPOSA.-grito el fuertemente.

YO QUIERO ser esa mujer.-grito ella también con mucha fuerza…el amor le daba un una aura…del belleza, mas a la que ella ya tenia…Mientras la suave brisa…llegaba…a sus rostros….pronto llegaron a un lugar mágico….

Caminemos juntos tú y yo  
Porque esto es para siempre  
Juntos al fin...

Era el mar…una playa caía la noche con todo su esplendor…todo estaba decorado, con veras…flotando… y un pabellón la suave música del violín inundaba la el ambiente….mientras la olas tenia una tranquilidad, que solo…era igualad como mirar los ojos de su amada…

Futura señora Lupin me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo.-sugiero el.

Claro…con el amor de mi vida lo haré encantada.-bailaron…durante horas…era una vida poderse sentir entre sus brazos…o rozar eso labios, que son se pertenecían el uno al otro…sentir su respiración, que era el soplo de vida para cada ínstate en que la tristeza embargaba…

Cuando te conocí…mi mundo era…frió y solo

Pero ahora que te tengo…

Todo mi mundo lo….

Formas tú….-le canto…

Se besaron…con una pasión descomunal quienes solo los enamorados lo pueden hacer….la recostó sobre la suave arena….recorriendo su cuerpo…su alma en ese momento…solo había la vida para los dos…

La noche los hizo dormir…..en la mañana…le canto al oído…

Eres alguien tan especial  
Mi corazón ya no puede esperar  
Desde que te vi, me enamoré...  
Es tiempo de amar

Y ella le siguió…

Caminemos juntos tú y yo  
Porque esto es para siempre  
Juntos al fin...

Te amo…


End file.
